The Dragon Within
by cecld16
Summary: For Two long years middle earth has been at piece, the last dragon on middle earth has been slain, Smaug...Or has he? What happens when word gets out Smaug is still alive? A new quest must be made to destroy Smaug once of all before he kills again but where is he? And what does Ben, a young man with no memory of who he was two years ago have to do with Smaugs disappearance?
1. Chapter 1

The laughter of the children twisted deep into the air as many adults with their children made their way to the golden eyes's area.

"Its time isn't it?"

"Whats he singing tonight?"

"Is golden eyes there?"

"Be quite!"

"Don't want them to hear us"

Then they all heard it, the song, his song.

The whole village heard it and made their way towards his hypnotic and beautiful voice.

Down near the forrest a young man sat on a log near the fire, Ben or Golden eyes as the children liked to call him, started to sing, everyone loved to listen to his songs.

Very soon, children were sitting in front of him, eager to listen and adults stood near the edge.

Ben asked them kindly "Okay, is everyone here?"

"Yes" The children chattered.

Then he started to sing...

His voice sang to everyones imagination, the children's eyes wide in delight and soft smiles on their faces, the adults of the village looking more calm than they had in ages. Smoke from the fire filled the air, making everything seem more unreal and mystic it was as if magic hummed in the air. Ben's eyes reflecting in the fire, making his green eyes reflecting a bright gold colour, thats how he got his name.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
_Keep careful watch of my brother's souls_  
_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we should all burn together_  
_Watch the flames climb high into the night_  
_Calling out father oh stand by and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side high_

_And if we should die tonight_  
_We should all die together_  
_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_  
_Calling out father oh_  
_Prepare as we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And i hope that you'll remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall then_  
_Surely I'll do the same_  
_Confined in mountain halls_  
_We got too close to the flame_  
_Calling out father oh_  
_Hold fast and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountains_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you'll remember me_

_And if the night is burning_  
_I will cover my eyes_  
_For if the dark returns then_  
_My brothers will die_  
_And as the sky is falling down_  
_It crashed into this lonely town_  
_And with that shadow upon the ground_  
_I hear my people screaming out_

_And I see fire_  
_Inside the mountains_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_

_I see fire (fire)_  
_Oh, you know I saw a city burning out_  
_And I see fire (fire)_  
_Feel the heat upon my skin_  
_And I see fire (fire)_  
_Uhhhhhhhhh_  
_And I see fire_  
_Burn auburn on the mountain side_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years ago**

_Where am I?_

_What am I?_

_Who am I?_

_It hurts... so badly... _

_The last thing I remember is...Fire..._

**_Present _**

"Ben! What are you doing?"

Ben winced as his parents voices rang out in the night.

He let out a sigh, knowing what this meant, the children of the village knew it to as they let out groans of protest and the other adults just frowned, displeased that the song had come to an end.

With a small goodbye, Ben hurriedly walked down the path, nearer to the forest, his father was a wood worker thats why they lived closer to the forest than most people of the village.

His father glared at him, carrying an Ax in his hands, he could see his mother glaring at him through the window of their small wooden house, that his father had built himself.

Ben tried to explain himself "I was-"

"What have I told you about going into the village town without our permission boy?" His father growled at him angrily.

His parents liked to keep him close, Ben knew the reason for it was good but still...

Ben said "I didn't mean to, the people of the village wanted me to sing to them, they even paid me for it, look-"

"No! You can't sing to them! Your voice is unnatural, know one should hear it, you would use it to trick them"

"No-" Ben protested.

"Don't talk back boy! We accepted you into this family because of the goodness of our hearts and this is how you repay us?" His father growled.

You accepted me into this family to keep your real son alive, Ben thought back but didn't dare say it.

"Ben! Timmy needs you again!" His mother suddenly screamed, she was out of the house, her eyes panicking.

He quickly walked into the house, his father following from behind, Ben ran into one of the almost empty rooms.

Their real son lay in blankets on a small bed, he was shivering badly, sweat covered his forehead, he was extremely ill and his suddenly let out a loud scream.

Sitting up but his eyes unseeing.

"Help him!" Bens father snapped.

Ben ran towards Timmy, their 17 year old son and put his palm on his sweaty forehead, a glow came from his palm, Ben muttered a few words that came to him from almost nowhere and Timmy's eyes fluttered shut then he slumped back down onto the bed.

The shivering and moaning stopped as Timmy once again slept soundlessly.

Ben was adopted two years ago, he was found near the villagers lake, with no memory of who he was or how he got there, he was taken in by Terry Urah and Amelia Urah, though only once they found out he could help their sick son Timmy with some sort of strange gift he possessed.

They made him call them mother and father, and they didn't like him going away from the house, away from their sick son who could need Ben at any moment. And his gifts were strange, he was stronger than a young adult his age and faster, his voice when he sung was also different, full of ancient magic that made people stop and listen or full of the devils words in his adopted parants opinion.

The Man in charge of the small village figured that Ben must of been orphaned when the great dragon, attacked many villages and cites that were near the mountains and either suffered something traumatic to make him forget his past or hit his head to hard, in the wrong place.

The Urah family picked his name for him as he didn't know his old name, Ben the Urah's had chosen, a completely normal, ordinary name, everything Ben wasn't but everything the Urah family wished him to be.


	3. Chapter 3

_"What does this mean Gandalf?" Elrond asked the grey wizard._

_"Smaug is still alive" Gandalf the grey said grimly. _

_They looked seriosly at the glowing spirit rock, that glowed yellow as it conected with Smaug's very much alive spirit. _

_"But how?' Elrond murmured._

_Gandalf shook his head, looking troubled "Ancient dragon magic probably, magic I have no wisdom in"_

_Elrond asked him "What must we do?" _

_Gandalf said seriously "Smaug is to much of a threat to everyones lives...With a heavy heart I must believe that we destroy him. We must call apon a group to go search for the dragon and be ready to kill if needed" _

_Elrond said quickly, standing up "I shall call a council!"_

_Gandalf said "Make sure you call the dwarfs to and my wonderfull hobbit. I believe they will be very interested to hear this.."_


End file.
